1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system and more particularly to a method and system for procuring telecommunications offerings (e.g., telecommunications products and/or services, etc.) on-line.
2. Discussion of the Background
From the perspective of the customers of telecommunication services, the interaction between them and the customer representatives have been inefficient and frustrating. Because of the emergence of the many, and often perplexing, telecommunication services, the experience that the customers undergo when procuring services is far from user friendly. Further, customers do not enjoy dialing into a call center to wait in queue for a customer representative to tend to them, with no guarantees that the customer representative can adequately service their needs.
Service providers, therefore, have sought to provide a self-service on-line system through the use of the World Wide Web (WWW). However, ineffective user interfaces and non-integrated systems have introduced the same, if not greater, level of frustration than interacting with a live human. In particular, in light of the sophistication of modern telecommunication services, a live person may be required to intercede in the procurement process.
Based on the foregoing, there is a clear need for improved approaches for servicing customers via an on-line system to procure telecommunications services. There is also a need to enhance the efficiency of provisioning telecommunications services for the customers. There is a further need to cater to customers of varying level of sophistication, such that customers who require greater assistance are given the necessary attention.
Based on the need to enhance the customer experience in procuring telecommunication services, an approach for implementing an on-line system that provides a user-friendly and efficient mechanism to acquire services from a service provider is highly desirable.